


gonna bite you all pretty, baby. gonna leave a mark.

by cutthroatsunsets (cookiedoug)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ass Play, Freckles, Hickeys, Like, M/M, a lot of worship, and his freckles, ass worship, basically billy sucking and licking tommy's ass for more than 4000 words, freckles worship, lets's not forget the freckles, thighs worship, tomgrove - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cutthroatsunsets
Summary: “¿Y con la boca? ¿Me dejas con la boca?Y Tommy, por dios, Tommy aprieta las nalgas, presiona contra el cuerpo mullido del sofá, y Billy se nota lubricar, siente como la humedad  le mancha el interior calzoncillo.“Si no te aguantas las ganas--” le falla la voz y  a Billy cuando se pone tan sumamente gilipollas le dan ganas de cogerle la cara, besarle mejilla,  decirleme encanta cuando te jode la vida dar el  brazo a torcer, ponerse también él un poco  gilipollas.Pero sabe que, con Tommy, la única manera de ganar pasa por perder.“No me las aguanto”
Relationships: Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove
Kudos: 2





	gonna bite you all pretty, baby. gonna leave a mark.

Los shorts son rojos, con goma en la cintura, un ribete blanco alrededor, de tela como de baño.

Son una de las piezas de ropa más cortas que Billy ha visto en la vida. Y Billy ha visto _muchas_.

A Tommy se le suben un poco cuando golpea el respaldo del sofá con los pies, gruñendo _¡Joder!_ , bufándole con rabia al mando de la Play Station.

Billy está intentando no mirarle, pero no lo consigue.

Son las putas pecas.

Están por todas partes, de un color marrón tan suave que roza casi el naranja. Le suben más dispersas por los muslos y se concentran por debajo de las nalgas. Y Tommy tiene las piernas carnosas, con el pelo claro, casi pelirrojo, le tiembla el culo cuando se ríe.

Y de verdad, de verdad que Billy está intentando no mirarle.

Está intentando no tener una jodida erección, también, pero cuando Tommy se escurre para colocarse un poco más hacia atrás en el sofá la tela se le ciñe al culo, y a Billy le parece que como siga cinco más minutos así eso también va a hacérsele imposible.

No mientras Tommy está tirado así, bocabajo sobre la ele del sofá de casa de sus padres, codos sobre la tela, la espalda en curva, y el puto short dejándo cada vez menos a la imaginación, apretado como lo tiene al cuerpo, hundido entre las nalgas y joder, _joder._

En la pantalla de la televisión Billy muere de un disparo directo a la cabeza. Tommy le mira por encima del hombro.

“Eh _, ¡Eh!_ tierra llamando al puto Billy Hargrove. O estás a lo que estás o lo dejamos. Vamos perdiendo”

Tiene labios casi tan rojos como los pantalones, siempre se los muerde cuando se concentra. Hace ya más de una semana desde el último partido, desde que todo el equipo se reunió en la cantera para beber y celebrar y despedirse de la temporada. Más de una semana desde Alex y Rente les propusieran hacer un submarino una vez los demás se marcharon, desde que les dejaran solos en el coche a Tommy y a él para ir a bañarse, repantigados en la parte de atrás del monovolumen de Alex. Billy porque ni de coña piensa acercarse a esa mierda de agua estancada y Tommy porque "Joder, ya me estaban cansando" Se le subió encima justo cuando Billy estaba matando el último porro. Le dijo "¿Es que no compartes?” una mano curvándose contra el nacimiento de su pelo, las rodillas apretadas contra su cadera, aspirando el humo justo antes de empezar a lamerle los labios "Me apetece enrollarme con alguien, Hargrove, y aquí no queda nadie más que tú" estuvieron besándose durante veinte minutos seguidos, hasta escuchar los gritos de los otros cuando empezaban a acercarse.

Ninguno de los dos ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

“¿Y no será que vamos perdiendo por tu falta de habilidad?”

Tommy alza una ceja, le dedica una sonrisa amplia, sin dientes. Si no fuera una completa locura Billy diría que le gusta que se meta con él. Aunque no podría decirlo ni aunque no lo fuera porque con Tommy nunca se sabe. Una sonrisa para todo y cero claridad. Sonríe cuando miente. Sonríe cuando dice la verdad.

Tommy se vuelve de nuevo hacia la televisión, abre las piernas un poco.

Billy coge aire.

Se atrinchera detrás de un tanque y dispara su ametralladora a ráfagas para cubrirle. La vista se le va cuando Tommy empieza a agitar las piernas de un lado para otro,los pies enfundados en los calcetines.

“A mí lo que me parece, Hargrove, es que hay algo que no te deja concentrarte”

Lo dice con esa voz. Ronca. Baja. Lenta. La misma con la que le decía “Te estás poniendo duro, Billy. _Billy_. Te noto contra la polla”, la misma que se le mete ahora entre los muslos, una oleada de calor entre las piernas.

“Y eso por qué?”

“Te estoy viendo. En el reflejo de la tele” mueve la cabeza solo un poco, lo justo para verle de reojo “¿Te gusta el pantalón?”

_Esa puta voz._

“¿Por qué? ¿Te lo ha puesto a propósito?”

A Tommy la curva de los labios se le hunde en la mejilla. A Billy le sabían dulces, le sabían violentos, eléctricos cuando se tocaban las lenguas.

“ _Billy_. No vivas de ilusiones” dice y Billy coge aire “Pero te dejo mirar un poco más de cerca si quieres”

Y claro que lo ha estado haciendo a propósito, claro que lo sabe de sobra. Y Billy quiere ponerle caliente, quiere que se sienta como él, quiere--

Separa la espalda del sofá, apoya los codos en las rodillas. A Billy le gusta tener el control de las situaciones pero no es así como funciona con Tommy, son demasiado parecidos para eso, lo único que funciona con Tommy es aceptar la mano que pone sobre la mesa, subir la apuesta cuando te toca jugar.

“¿Y tocarte?”

Silencio. El petardazo continuado de una Uzi. Tommy ladea la cabeza.

“Prueba a ver”

Billy bufa una risa cuando le escucha apretarlas teclas del mando, percibe movimiento en la pantalla por el rabillo del ojo, como si a Tommy _no le diera más,_ como si no le afectara en absoluto, notar la mano de Billy cuando la posa por encima del hueco de su rodilla, cuando aprieta el pulgar al empezar a subir, el resto de sus dedos acariciando por encima de las pecas. Tiene el pelo suave, algo más denso entre los muslos. Ahora que Billy está más cerca, ahora que tiene _permiso_ para mirar, puede ver como la costura del pantalón se le hunde en mitad de los testículos y siente un impulso de _ganasganasganas_ solo de pensar en cómo de apretada tendrá ahí dentro la polla, si se le estará haciendo igual de insoportable la tensión, si se estará poniendo igual de rígido.

Y puede que sí. _Puede que sí_. Porque ya no hay movimiento en la pantalla y Tommy coge aire por la nariz como si le estuviera costando respirar un poquito más que antes. Billy llega con la mano a la base de su nalga y _aprieta._

_“Ah--”_

Tommy se tensa. Billy nota cómo se le endurecen los músculos. Suelta un bufido largo, inclina la cabeza hacia delante dejando al aire la curvatura de su cuello, la frente sobre sus manos cruzadas. Billy se aventura a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. Suave, _suave_ , suave hacia arriba. Hace bajar ambas manos, pulgares en la cara interna de los muslos y hasta arriba otra vez hasta rozar la base de las nalgas. Tommy suspira un _joder_ y un _mmh_ casi inaudibles en el hueco que forman sus brazos.

A Billy se le sube un poco a la cabeza, esa mínima asunción de que lo que le está haciendo le sí que le afecta por lo menos un poco, lo justo para que la sensación de control cambie ligeramente de manos. Y le dan ganas de tirar de él hasta darle la vuelta y volver hacer lo que hicieron la otra noche, pasarse ese poder de boca a boca como el sabor dulce de la maría mezclado con el tabaco. Y tal vez lo haría, si no estuviera hipnotizado por el puto pantalón, por lo suaves que nota sus nalgas contra el dorso de sus manos.

“¿Y con la boca? ¿Me dejas con la boca?”

Y Tommy, _por dios_ , Tommy aprieta las nalgas, presiona contra el cuerpo mullido del sofá, y Billy se nota lubricar, siente como la humedad le mancha el interior calzoncillo.

“Si no te aguantas las ganas--” le falla la voz y a Billy cuando se pone tan sumamente gilipollas le dan ganas de cogerle la cara, besarle mejilla, decirle _me encanta cuando te jode la vida dar el brazo a torcer,_ ponerse también él un poco gilipollas.

Pero sabe que, con Tommy, la única manera de ganar pasa por perder.

“No me las aguanto”

Tommy suelta un gemido cuando Billy se inclina y le lame una línea larga, húmeda, _lenta_ , justo en la arruga que hace el culo por encima de la pierna. Muerde al final, chupa un poco, succiona, vuelve a empezar y Tommy clava las rodillas y se frota contra el sofá, el movimiento súbito, algo descontrolado, como si se hubiera estado aguantando las ganas todo este tiempo y ahora ya le diera lo mismo disimular y Billy tiene que coger aire profundo, una vez, dos, porque _por dios_ y _hostia,_ y _joder._ Le mete las manos por debajo del borde del pantalón, sube la tela y _ahí están,_ pecas por todas partes, más concentradas a los lados, más dispersas hacia el centro, como si siguieran un patrón, como si Tommy fuera alguna clase de animal, moteado y arisco, y Billy no se atreve a besarle dónde la tela se le entierra en los testículos, dónde ve asomar ese poco de piel suave que le hace la boca agua, no se atreve pero quiere, _quiere_ , porque Tommy le está _dejando_ , Tommy _se está frotando contra el sofá,_ así que Billy lame la carne que ha dejado al descubierto, lametones largos, chupa al final, le besa con lengua, le separa un poco las nalgas y va dejando besos suaves, justo ahí donde el tacto de su piel es tan delicado que parece más nueva, ahí donde igual nunca le ha besado nadie y Tommy gruñe, saca el culo, le dice _Billy, Billy, Billy,_ como si quisiera decirle algo más, algo como _ahí, justo ahí_ , y _sigue sigue sigue,_ pero no fuera capaz de articular ninguna otra palabra y a Billy los vaqueros le aprietan como el puto infierno, se separa para abrírselos pero Tommy mueve la cabeza hacia atrás, le mira de reojo, empieza a preguntar “ _¿Qué–?”_ mejillas encendidas y labios rojos, rojísimos, como si llevara todo este rato mordiéndoselos, Billy quiere moverse hacia delante y probar a mordérselos él.

“¿Qué haces?” la voz se le ahoga un poco, tensa, a la expectativa, como si temiera que Billy pudiera arrepentirse en cualquier momento.

“Shhh. Solo un segundo. No te preocupes. No voy a parar”

Termina de abrirse el cinturón a tirones, baja la cremallera. Se toca con toda la mano, la humedad del calzoncillo templada contra la cabeza de su polla y Tommy cierra los ojos, mueve el culo hacia atrás como por instinto, como buscándole, gruñe un gruñido de frustración y Billy piensa que a la mierda con atreverse o no, _a la mierda._

Le apetece clavarle los dientes tan fuerte que duela, le apetece pegarle solo para ver como se le enrojece la piel, pero no sabe si Tommy le dejaría, si se lo quitaría de encima y le mandaría a la mierda, así que le acaricia sin prisa, besa sobre la piel que ha ido dejado mojada, centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar otra vez a esa carne más suave del interior, aparta la tela hacia un lado despacio, _despacio_ , un beso pequeño sobre la esquina de un testículo, la piel de Tommy ardiendo y _suave tan suave por dios_ y Tommy gime, se queda quieto, los muslos temblando mientras Billy explora con la lengua toda la piel que va dejando al descubierto. Sube un poco y chupa en esa zona carnosa a medio camino de su culo. No para hasta que la respiración acelerada de Tommy empieza a romperse en gemidos largos, el cuerpo temblándole en un espasmo y entonces Billy sube un poco más, más arriba, se humedece los labios y–

“ _¡Joder!_ Joder, Billy pero que–?”

A Billy la risa se le sale un poco sola, casi espera que Tommy se dé la vuelta y le pegue porque bueno– Tommy es Tommy, tanto si está dejando que Billy le haga esto como si no.

Pero lo que hace Tommy es coger aire hasta el final de los pulmones, soltarlo en un soplido. Suela un _uhm, uhhhmm_ cuando Billy le besa otra vez, un poco en la entrada del culo, un poco en la piel de la nalga.

“ _Tommy”_ dice, porque le encanta. Como suena. Tan dulce, tan inocente, tan contrario a lo que Tommy es, pero a la vez–– “No me digas que nadie nunca te ha comido aquí”

Billy sabe que es de puro masoquismo que le guste tanto cuando se enfada, pero se le sube el calor a la cara, se le marcan las pecas por encima de las mejillas encendidas. 

“¿Vas a seguir ya o me tengo que ir a dormir una puta siesta?”

Billy no puede resistirlo.

“Eres _tan mono_ ”

Tommy suelta un gruñido que no suena del todo a frustración. Vuelve a esconder la cara entre sus brazos y Billy nunca ha conocido a nadie a quien se le dé tan bien como a Tommy disfrazar casi absolutamente todo lo que siente, pero a Billy cada vez se le va dando mejor alcanzar el milagro de una excepción.

_“Biiiillly”_

_“¿Uhm?”_

“Billy _por dios”_

Suena un poco a ruego, un poco a orden. A Billy le basta.

Se moja los labios y empieza a comerle como si le comiera la boca. Labios y succión y masajeándole la entrada con la lengua y Tommy se le deshace entre las manos, le sudan las nalgas, entre los muslos, embiste contra el sofá y a Billy la polla le llora de ganas cuando le escucha, la voz hundida entre la tela “Billy _Billy_ –Te noto dentro toda la lengua– _Billy_ ” “No pares a– _Ah_ \- Sigue _ahíjustoahí_ ” y las ganas que siente Billy son puras, viscerales, como alcohol sin destilar. Se lo echaría a Tommy por encima y se lo bebería directamente de su polla, sin parar hasta que le ardiera la garganta, le dice “Aguanta un poco. ¿Me oyes? Aguanta un poco más” y a Tommy se le agita el cuerpo entero cuando asiente con la cabeza “Estos putos pantalones, Tommy” se moja dos dedos y a Tommy se le contrae el culo cuando acaricia por encima, presiona en su entrada solo con la yema, moja bien con la lengua hasta que hay suficiente saliva como para deslizarlos haciendo círculos todo alrededor.

“Por dios, ¿Quieres meterlos de una vez?” gruñe, y Billy hace una pequeña para acariciarle por dónde la camiseta se le ha subido en el hueco de la espalda.

“¿En serio, con ese tono?”

“Y que tono–“jadea “¿Qué tono _quieres_ que ponga?”

“Uno con el que no se me quiten las ganas de hacerte caso, Hernández”

Tommy resopla. Murmura algo que empieza en incomprensible y termina en –– _de mierda_. Mueve el culo contra sus dedos y Billy lleva un buen rato aguantándose pero todo tiene un límite. Baja la mano y se agarra la polla por encima del calzoncillo, aprieta hasta que le dan ganas de gemir.

Tommy dice,

“Billy _por favor_. Por favor. _Métemelos dentro_ ”

Y Billy lo sabe de sobra, que es un cabrón manipulador, que sería capaz de hacer o decir lo que sea para salirse con la suya, pero por dios, se pregunta cómo cojones ha llegado al punto de que las cosas malas de Tommy le gusten tanto como las buenas.

“Así mejor, cielo” 

“¿Cómo que cielo te voy a– _aaah_ ”

Billy empuja y es tan fácil como resbalarse dentro. El índice. Solo la punta. Dentro despacio, apretando en pequeños círculos contra las paredes, un poco más adentro y entonces fuera. Ahora el anular. Lame en el pliegue de su nalga. Chupa con ganas y piensa si no sería bonito dejar ese beso ahí, marcado en mitad de toda esa piel. Así que succiona más fuerte. La voz de Tommy suena a desesperación, suelta el aire a resoplidos “Billy más adentro– _Billy”_ pero Billy casi no tiene que hacer nada porque Tommy mueve el culo contra su dedo, se lo mete más adentro él solo, embiste contra el sofá, a golpes de cadera, hacia atrás, hacia delante, casi grita “ _Más–– más fuerte._ Necesito– _”_ la voz saliendo desde el fondo de su estómago cuando Billy empieza a mover el dedo hacia delante y haría atrás, _rápidorápidorápido_ hasta que Tommy se retuerce “ _Billy_ ––“ Billy se separa con un _plop_ y ahí está, destacando contra el blanco de la piel, de un rojo suave, moteado en algunos puntos, una minúscula versión de sus pecas y Billy pasa la lengua por encima, se mete la mano dentro de los calzoncillos y _joder,_

“Van a pasar días antes de que se te quite, Tommy”

“Eres un––Billy no pares, no pares _, me voy a_ ––” y eso es justo lo que Billy quería pero de pronto le parece demasiado rápido, le parece que no quiere parar ahí, que quiere que a Tommy se le note, que lleve escrito _Billy Hargrove_ por todas partes, le dice “No-no-no, _espera_ ” saca el dedos despacio “ _Tommy_ ” le coge de la cadera y tira hacia arriba, ignorándolo cuando le manda a la mierda “Todavía no. Shhh. Todavía no.”

Es una mezcla afortunada entre la confusión que siente Tommy “Pero _qué haces,_ estaba a punto de correrme Billy joder. Jo.der” y que tanta tensión acumulada le ha dejado el cuerpo casi laxo, porque en condiciones normales no es para nada tan fácil hacer lo que hace. Mover a Tommy hasta colocarle de espaldas en el sofá, la cabeza contra uno de los brazos. No es para nada tan fácil que le devuelva el beso sin rechistar cuando Billy se inclina, le lame los labios, le mete la lengua. Pero Tommy le mira con los ojos como líquidos, le coge la mejilla, posa la frente en su frente y ahoga un gemido cuando el cuerpo se le arquea entero hacía Billy, la cadera acertando a conseguir un poco de fricción contra la tela de su camiseta,

“Más te vale que me merezca la pena”

“Ya verás”

Le besa otra vez antes de empezar a moverse hacia abajo. Le levanta la camiseta y se entretiene con uno de sus pezones hasta que Tommy sisea, le empuja “Si sigues– _ahhh_ \- haciendo eso ni de coña voy a aguantar”. Lame justo por encima de la goma del pantalón, la erección de Tommy golpeándole en la barbilla, la tela del húmeda dónde se ha estado frotando, tensa contra la forma de su polla, y a Billy se le hace la boca agua solo de pensar en bajárselos y empezar a chupar pero su cerebro da vueltas en bucle, ofuscado como es, algo obsesivo, así que sique bajando hasta abrirle las piernas, hasta acariciarle el interior de los muslos, la pecas más suaves, tan claras que casi no se le notan aquí.

Tommy le está observando cuando alza la vista, la cabeza relajada sobre el hombro del sofá, las pestañas pesadas sobre sus ojos oscuros. Es tan guapo que mirarle casi hasta duele.

“Sabes que me estás agotando la paciencia, ¿verdad? Y no es que tenga mucha” pero no lo dice como si fuera verdad, o por lo menos, no como si le importara, o igual es la forma en que le mira, porque los ojos de Tommy casi siempre están contado una mentira pero ahora mismo son _dulces,_ dicen todo la contrario que esa bravuconería, y Billy no tenía ninguna, pero ninguna intención de colarse por Tommy Hernández pero va a ser que tenía que haber tenido algo más de cuidado.

“Sólo un poco más”

Tommy exhala un gruñido. Billy ve como suben y le bajan las costillas dónde le ha dejado levantada la camiseta. Y Billy le sonríe, se pasa la lengua por los dientes, baja la cabeza y _muerde._

“ _Hostia_. Billy”

Uno de los pies de Tommy se le posa en el costado, presiona cuando Billy cierra los labios alrededor de la piel. Suelta con un ruido de succión y ahí está, rojo sobre blanco, todavía demasiado tenue. Lame por encima en pasadas largas. Le sube el pantalón y llega con la lengua hasta la ingle, hasta dónde el vello de Tommy empieza a hacerse más denso. Tommy bufa, le agarra del pelo, se apoya sobre el codo para mirarle “¿Es que quieres dejarme marcas por toda la puta piel?”. A Billy parece que le tiembla la voz, un poco el cuerpo entero, cuando su risa choca con ese parche de piel humedecida, cuando Billy se inclina y empieza a chupar otra vez, una succión larga, con lengua, soltando, volviendo a coger la piel,

“No te puede hacer una idea, de lo tierno que estás aquí, Tommy. De lo difícil que va a ser dejar de morderte”

“ _Jo-der”_

Tommy le agarra más fuerte, tanto que empiezan a dolerle las raíces del pelo pero a Billy no le importa, puede aguantarlo. Lo que no puede aguantar es la forma en que su propia polla le pide que la toque, que haga algo, lo que sea, así que Billy empuja los pantalones hasta por debajo del culo y ahora es él quien que está frotándose contra el sofá, contra la tela de su propio calzoncillo, los labios ocupados en marcar los muslos de Tommy, las manos colándose por debajo para agárrale bien por ambos lados, los dedos apretados contra las curvas de su cadera.

La segunda vez que se aparta, el chupetón está rojo, un círculo perfecto. A juego con sus labios. A juego con el puto pantalón.

“Solo uno más, y te a chupo”

A Tommy le da la risa. Se le quiebra a pedazos, como si no le quedara aire bastante ya ni para reír.

“Y eso que pensaba– que el que estaba jugando contigo era yo”

Billy mueve la cabeza hacia el otro lado, hacia toda esa extensión de piel rosada y sin marcar.

“¿Y eso?”

“Tengo pantalones–ah. Bastante más largos que estos”

Tommy Hernández. Siempre hasta el más mínimo detalle bajo control. A Billy se le sube a la cabeza la mera idea de que estuviera pensando en él al elegirlos, al ponérselos y comprobar lo cortos que son, lo ceñidos. Al imaginar cuánta carne quedaría al descubierto cuando se echara bocabajo en el sofá. Se le sube a la cabeza, le baja directa hasta la polla. A Billy le está costando todo el autocontrol del mundo no dejarse llevar y embestir contra el sofá hasta correrse.

Es todavía más difícil cuando Tommy le coge una mano, tira hacia arriba con cuidado, dedos suaves sobre sus palma, le besa en los nudillos, murmura su nombre, empieza a chuparle los dedos uno a uno “Métemelos otra vez. ¿Uhm? Quiero que me los metas otra vez” tiene la boca _caliente caliente caliente_ y Billy gime, la punta su polla encontrando un punto sobre la tela en el que _casi casi casi_ , separa un poco la cadera, no es capáz de decir que sí pero dice _uhm, uh-hum_ , asiente, succiona más fuerte, Tommy deja ir su mano con un suspiro cuando la mueve hacia abajo.

“Levanta el culo”

Es solo lo justo para poder retirar hacia un lado el pantalón, meterle la mano por debajo, buscar con el pulgar y hacia _dentro_ , más adentro y “ _Ahh. Ahhh”_ las uñas de Tommy le arañan en los hombros, sus dedos se le entierran en el pelo.

El segundo chupetón está ya casi. Billy se siente como si alguien se hubiera olvidado de dar los toques finales a una obra de arte y le hubiera tocado hacerlo a él en bendito golpe de suerte. Tommy se mueve contra su dedo, las caderas embistiendo en semicírculos, follándose contra su pulgar, embistiendo contra la tela del pantalón. Y Billy sabe que la fricción tiene que ser mínima, más una tortura que conseguir aliviarse. Se le sobrecalienta el cerebro al mirarle, le arden las papilas al fondo de la lengua, tiene ganas de notarlo en el final de la garganta.

“Por dios Tommy, ¿sabes tan bien en todas partes?”

“Billy. No voy a– Billy _por favor”_ Le suena la voz a sollozo y a Billy le dan gamas de torturarle hasta que se lo pida llorando.

“Ahora mismo, cielo. Ahora mismo te la como”

Pero a Tommy se le cargan los muslos de tensión, empuja una, dos, tres veces, apretando el culo, y al momento está gimiendo, corriéndose en sacudidas largas, profundas, todavía moviéndose contra su dedo, maldiciendo joder, joder, con la boca abierta, tragándose el aire a pulsos. A Billy casi no le da tiempo a reaccionar antes de que le esté cogiendo por el pelo, por las axilas, la camiseta, tirando de él hasta ponérselo encima, le dice “Ven aquí de una puta vez” y parece enfadado, _furioso_ , le besa con dientes, le saca la polla de los calzoncillos y Billy está sudando, resbaladizo y Tommy empieza a masturbarle a un ritmo de locos, casi violento, como si más que apaciguársele el cuerpo se le hubiera quedado lleno de algo inflamable, al borde de la combustión.

“¿Quieres correrte encima?” pregunta contra sus labios, la voz llena de ansia, salvaje, le humedece el labio con la lengua “¿Quieres mancharlo tú también?” y _joder_ Billy le diría que sí, que no puede más, pero tiene la boca en la boca de Tommy, la polla en la mano caliente de Tommy y el ritmo es frenético, imposible de controlar, y Billy se está corriendo antes de que le dé tiempo a decir nada, manchándole de semen los pantalones, la mano, las pecas que se le acumulan en la curva de la muñeca.

“La próxima vez, Hargrove, no me hagas esperar”

Se lo dice alzando las cejas como _¿Entendido?,_ como si todavía le quedara energía para ponerse arisco si hace falta, y Billy está asistiendo sin saber muy bien por qué, igual porque Tommy le aparta el pelo de la frente, se inclina hacia él y le acaricia la mejilla con la punta de la nariz, nota la forma suave de sus pestañas. Igual porque está sonriendo dócil, por fin tranquilo, cuando apoya la cabeza a su lado. Igual porque esta es la primera vez que se fija, pero tiene pecas en los labios también. Igual porque es más importante ceder a las ganas de besarlas.

“Mmmm”

“Eso ha sido un poco de locos” Billy siente un instante de terror, pero Tommy le está acariciando el costado, mete los dedos por debajo de su camiseta, sigue con los nudillos la línea que sube hasta su pecho.

“¿Demasiado de locos?”

Tommy se encoge de hombros. Le besa suave, labios cerrados.

“uh–uh” niega con la cabeza, y luego, “tengo otros pantalones parecidos en verde”

A Billy se le escapa la risa.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te apetece hablar un poco sobre estos dos, o sobre el Harringrove (<3) o Stranger Things en general puedes encontrarme en mi [tumblr en español](https://thiscutthroatsunsets.tumblr.com/)! <3 o bien en [mi cuenta principal](https://livedsomanylives.tumblr.com/)! <3:D


End file.
